FANTASY ROB'S POV
by CaroSlickLips
Summary: This is Rob's POV of Yneone's story on my site FFFW. Rob has a chance meeting with a semi-fan that literally turns his world upside-down. For the completed story, click on the link found on my profile page.


**A/N: I am only going to be posting the first 10 chapters here because the original author of the story (and co-creator of my site) does not have her story posted on FF(DOT)net. Since this is somewhat of a conflict of interest, I cannot post the entire thing. However, I will give you a taste of what you can find on my site. For the link to the full COMPLETED story, go to my profile page and check it out.**

**

* * *

  
**

****FAN - TASY** ROB'S POV**

**PREFACE**

I never thought I would ever find someone in this god-forsakenly sunny city. Someone who would literally steal my mind, and rob me my thoughts. Was this what it was like to be in love? I didn't know since I'd never been in love before. All I knew was that this woman was different, and although I didn't know if I would ever see her again, the thrill only intensified our undeniable connection…

**CHAPTER 1 **

It is another Friday afternoon here in sunny Los Angeles, California. Blimey, I sound like a weatherman! It is sunny again though, and yet I can't go out…again. This really sucks being a movie star. Wow, it still feels funny saying that. This whole Twilight phenomenon has completely turned my world upside-down.

There are problems, however, that go with this newfound fame. No one sees Rob anymore, just Edward. I actually have hoards of girls swarming me all the time screaming _his_ name. Bugger. He gets all the recognition.

I think that's partly why I play my music in dive clubs around town. It breaks me away from the constant reference to Edward the vampire-lovegod. I want people to enjoy my music for just that; _the music_. If anyone knew it was Rob Pattinson playing in front of them, I'm sure the place would burst at the seams. This should make me happy – people actually coming to hear me play –, but quite the opposite. No one would even be listening.

So I've asked the owners of the club I'm playing at tonight – funny the name escapes me now – to keep my appearance anonymous. Which, of course, pisses them off because they were hoping for a better turn-out. No bother, I'm not playing for anyone else's pleasure but my own.

I've got quite a bit of time until I have to head out, so I decide to grab something to eat before meeting with my agent. She's got a lot of things to go over with me before we start filming New Moon in March. I've seen the script, it's not like I have a lot to prepare for considering Edward's absent for 80 percent of the damn thing. Well, at least that leaves more time for me, myself and I. Maybe I'll have enough inspiration to continue composing. One of my agent's constant pleas is that I record my work. I'm still on the fence about this one. Especially now that I'm starting to think I won't need to fall back on anything. Acting seems to be more promising than I had hoped. I guess I have to thank the wonderful _Edward_ for that one.

Phone rings. Well look who it is. Speak of the devil and _she_ shall appear!

"Well, if it isn't my most wonderful American agent! I'm just grabbing a bite and I'll be heading back to meet you in a jiff…" I barely get the words out before she starts talking, rather squawking, into my ear.

"I'm your only American agent…Rob listen; we really need to talk about the gig tonight. I don't think you should do it. It's a waste of your talent and time, and from what I've heard, not a lot of tickets were given out. Ya, I said 'given'. People didn't even _pay_ to see you Rob. It's ridiculous!"

"Well isn't that the point Love?" I knew she hated it when I called her that, but she clearly needed to be pacified. "You know how I am, I'd be happy even if there was only one person there. I don't sing for them. It's all about me you know!" I laugh with this last statement. She and I both know that couldn't be further from the truth. She often scolded me for being too modest.

"Rob, just consider it. I've got something that could be lined up in a heartbeat at a much more posh place. The people are sophisticated and would love you no matter who you were."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've already committed, and I don't like backing out at the last minute. I'll see you soon." With that I close the phone wanting nothing more than to end the conversation. I know I'll have to face the music (no pun intended) soon enough, but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. My agent knows better than to press an issue that I've already closed.

Luckily the meeting goes better than I had hoped. She was so preoccupied with New Moon that she didn't even bring up the gig for tonight. Well, maybe not so lucky. Instead she loaded me with the touring schedule for upcoming interviews and fan sessions that I will be enduring over the months to come. Since filming won't be starting until the end of March, that not only gives me some time to prepare for my smaller role, but will also allow me to stop neglecting my music. I know that once filming does start, however, everything will suddenly become all-Twilight-all-the-time, and I won't get to be Rob anymore. Pity…I really like being _him_.

Night came quicker than I had anticipated. Not that I had anything to do before the gig. Most of my friends weren't in town, and I didn't have any desire to call on acquaintances tonight. I knew if I did, I'd get sucked into club-hopping all night, putting a serious dent in my bank account. No thanks!

It's a nice night in LA this evening. Not too hot, and just the right temperature for a motorcycle ride. I love riding…feeling that power between my legs is exhilarating. Next best thing to a woman, I'd say. Not that I have a lot of experience in that department. Surprisingly enough, I can count on one hand the amount of partners I've had. Sad for this old Brit, but not something to blubber over. If anything, the involuntary abstinence helped me when writing my music. My problem is that I can't trust anyone. I always wonder if a woman wants me, Rob…or is she with me in hopes that I'll bite her and turn her into a vampire? Damn you Edward! You brought me fame, but you've emptied my bed. No bother, I'm better off focusing on my music for now.

When I park at the club, I'm quickly smacked with the realization that my agent was right…the parking lot is empty. Couldn't get much worse inside, so I saunter in dressed in the best possible disguise I could find on my bedroom floor. Looks like my lack of effort won't backfire tonight. There really was only one person here. Well maybe things will pick up by the time I'm on. I may not care if people love my music as much as I, but I really had hoped there would be at least a couple more in the audience tonight.

Sitting on the stool, I hold onto my guitar like a lifeline. _It's just you and me baby, no one else_, I think to my instrument lovingly. The curtains open and I don't even bother to look up. I let the music flow through me and pour out of my soul. Just me and the music.

**CHAPTER 2**

The gig is only for a few songs, but I decide to go ahead with the 5 I had planned. The place did finally get a few more patrons, and they seem to feel the music. To be honest, I'm not paying enough attention to really care.

Five songs were definitely enough; so after the set, I quickly back out of the club into the alley for a fag. What I really want is to just be alone. I'm not sure what my problem is, just that I need to clear my head, I guess. I figured a deserted alley would be the best place…I was wrong. I could smell her scent before I actually heard her…

"Excuse me. I really enjoyed your set tonight. I'm no music producer or anything, but I would really love to purchase your music. Do you have a name or where might I hear you again," she said.

Great, I must have been more noticeable than I thought. Next time, I'd have to wear sunglasses or something; or was that too obvious? I thought my outfit was deceiving enough, but I guess it's my own fault since I didn't put much effort into the disguise while getting ready earlier. When I finally look at her, I'm glad I didn't go with the sunglasses. Had I been that stupid, I would be missing the beautiful sight before me now. She is absolutely adorable.

I'm just standing here staring at her; taking this woman in with my eyes. She's short, maybe 5'7", but tall enough for someone my height. Her hair is a little shorter than my preference, but her face stands out more as a result. Dark eyes. Curves and legs that go on forever. She really isn't wearing anything to look at, but it makes me want to know what was going on underneath those clothes. I'm speechless…

"You know what, never mind. I wasn't trying to be rude. I just like your music. I was willing to purchase it. Anyway, you have a good night." My silence is clearly misinterpreted, and I realize quickly that she is a little miffed. She starts to walk away, so I quickly answer, "I'm sorry for being rude. I'm not usually like that. I just didn't know if you were sincere or had other…motives." She was turning around before I said the last word, although it didn't look like she was listening. However, she doesn't seem to be as annoyed with me anymore so I decide to continue. I _want_ to continue.

**CHAPTER 3**

"What's your name?" No answer. I must have offended her before. Wait a second, I recognize that look. Dammit, she finally realizes who this man is standing with her in the alley. Oh well, so much for friendly conversation. She looks a little flushed, "Hello?"

"Yvette."

Yvette, that's a different name; I like it. Still, I have a bad feeling she is soon going to turn into some crazed fan, so I decide to maintain my mask of disinterest.

"I really liked your music. Are you signed? Are you on My Space? I would really love to hear you perform again." She must be kidding. I'm not that gullible. Two can play at this game; and I am surprisingly enjoying myself. So I'll play along, "No, I'm not signed, I am independent but I sometimes play at random places like this one under an assumed name." Let's see what she does with that…

"Well, don't you want to be discovered? Why not play under a consistent name so that you create a following?" _Because then that would defeat the entire purpose_, I think to myself. Is this woman actually serious? I'm starting to think that maybe she actually doesn't recognize me. Well, no matter…

"Yvette, do you know who I am?" _Because if you do then you are going to an awful lot of trouble trying to conceal the obvious_. I smile at the thought of her efforts. This girl is definitely not like my regular 'fans'.

**CHAPTER 4 **

Yvette clearly avoids answering my question when I hear Evanescence – _how fitting,_ _The Immortal_, I think to myself and smirk – emanating from her mobile; saved by the bell…for now. She's not answering the phone though, so I take that as my opportunity to continue…

"Nice ringtone, Yvette. But, you never did answer my question." _Because I know you know that I know you know who I am_; confusingly completing the last thought in my head.

"Yes, Robert I know who you are and yes I'm a fan, but does that make me a bad person. I liked you in Twilight and I've even written stories about you in Tara's forum, but I'm not some crazy person?" I beg to differ; written stories? Makes me wonder what kinds of stories this woman has written about me. Actually, I'm a little intrigued. I should say something…

"What now?" I say with a smile so that she knows I am in no way offended by her advances. I want to keep talking to Yvette…there's just something about her.

**CHAPTER 5**

She's taking a long time to answer me. Maybe she didn't really think that far ahead. I should suggest a place that we can go to get better acquainted. Although, I'm not exactly the authority on places to go; this isn't really my domain after all. I've only been living in LA for a short time, and I don't usually have time to myself as it is. Maybe I'll ask her to suggest a place. She's obviously from around here.

Just before I go to open my mouth, Yvette finally speaks, "I know of this stretch of beach near Pacific Coast Highway. It is very nice this time of year; it being 75 degrees right now in Los Angeles. I'd love to take you there." _Hmm, I think I'd love for you to take me as well_; in more ways than one.

This idea definitely sounds good to me; so smiling again, I respond, "Let's go on my motorcycle, you can wear my helmet." Women do seem to love motorcycles after all. Little do they know that men like them for many more reasons. Aside from the power, it gives us the opportunity to have a woman press her body against you holding onto you as if life only exists with you in her arms.

Yvette doesn't take long to accept my proposal, and quickly answers, "Okay, but on one condition, that you wear the helmet so that your disguise is not blown." Wow, she's more perceptive than I thought. I mean, I definitely was disguising myself, but I didn't think she would fully understand the reason. I want people to like _my_ music, not Edward Cullen's. No bother, being discreet now has other benefits that I hadn't considered till now…spending more time with Yvette.

**CHAPTER 6**

We make our way to the bike and I quickly hop on. As she straddles the bike behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, I can feel her warmth through my clothes. Chills? Did this woman just give _me_ chills? Yes, apparently she just did; interesting. Every now and then, during the 30 minute ride, I catch Yvette smelling me; apparently with enjoyment. I thank the heavens that I did not pick today to be yet another day of my battle against personal hygiene.

I find myself really enjoying her company as she points out shops and restaurants along the way that she has visited. I make a mental note to possibly come here again in hopes of running into Yvette again. Huh…I actually _do_ want to have that opportunity. Funny what Yvette is doing to me. I'm with her now, but I'm already thinking about when I want to see her _again_.

She points to a stretch of beach and I head in that direction. It is the perfect spot. No one seems to be around; aside from a few stragglers. I'm glad that I have this time alone with her. I'm not sure what she wants to do, and I definitely do not want her to get any wrong ideas. So I decide to break the silence with a little small-talk, "Yvette, tell me about your personal life. Do you have a boyfriend?" Well, not as subtle as I had hoped, but it will do for now. I am quite curious actually.

She gives me the answer I want with no conviction, "I do not have a boyfriend and I am of legal age." Well doesn't this night just keep getting better? Suddenly I realize how much I want to feel her lips on mine…

This time I'm the one speaking with no conviction, "I'd like to kiss you if that's alright." I haven't really thought about what will happen if she wants to kiss me too, all I know is that I need to be closer to her. I can tell by her silence that she is considering the possibility of maybe more than just a kiss, and I smile at the thought. How far will I allow this to go with Yvette?

**CHAPTER 7**

The silence is literally maddening. This is one time that I actually wish I was damn Edward Cullen and could read this woman's mind! With my luck, she would be a mental mute just like 'Bella'.

But I didn't want Bella to kiss me. I wanted Yvette. The chemistry between us was like a force field. As if we were magnets pulled together, and trying to be apart would be a fight against nature.

I wanted to feel her lips…I _needed_ to.

So I decide to go against my better judgment and just take the plunge. The worst that could happen is she pulls away and slaps me. I suddenly become more confident because I somehow know that won't happen. Her silence isn't one of rejection, but more of an invitation.

**CHAPTER 8**

I quickly close the gap that has been taunting me these few minutes, and I press my lips to hers. She's warm and soft as I imagined. The kiss is pleasant but it isn't quite what I had in mind. We aren't touching and this is becoming quite the aggravation.

I decide, against my better judgment, to take things slowly and continue kissing Yvette like a gentleman. If she only knew how little I wanted to be that man right now. The rush running through my body is hard to fight, but I don't want her to think that I thought I had the right to do with her as I pleased. She then does something that takes me out of my reverie, making me breathe in quickly, shocked. I'll be damned, she just licked my lips! I had to make sure I wasn't misreading things…

"Yvette, I am not forcing you to do anything...are you sure this is what you want?" I need her to be the one in control right now. I will not be that person who abuses his stardom.

She quickly retorts, again with absolutely no conviction, "Robert, I am a fan but not a typical fan. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to savor this moment right now. I have fantasized about this moment and I know very well what I am doing. As for you, please do not be Edward...please be You. It's YOU that I want right now and not some character in a movie."

That was all I needed to hear. The rush that comes over me is exhilarating. I quickly open my mouth and begin kissing Yvette the way I had intended. The feel and taste of her tongue takes over me; I can't get enough. I'm still being guarded though and won't get too close…yet. I honestly don't know if I can handle myself if any other part of us is touching.

She starts to run her hands through my short hair. I mentally flog myself for deciding to cut off Edward's locks. What I would give to have her tug on my hair right at this moment. She then does something that both takes me off guard and brings on another wave of unexpected pleasure. It's as if she knows that my ears are one of the most sensitive places on me.

Reacting to my reaction, Yvette quickly takes an ear in each hand and begins to massage them. She is literally driving my body mad. I can feel the tightening of my pants and curse myself for wearing such jeans; I need more room right now.

With my whole body throbbing I let it slip, "This is good." Damn I hope she is feeling this too. Then I get my answer. Taking my hands in hers, Yvette quickly moves them to her clothed breasts. I mentally curse her clothing and wince in response. We momentarily stop kissing and stare at each other for an unimaginable amount of time. Her silence is again an invitation, and I definitely plan on accepting.

**CHAPTER 9**

The kissing starts again, but this time it takes on a new form. I'm wild with desire at this point, and all I can think about is ripping these cursed clothes off of Yvette's body so I can properly feel _all _of her warmth.

I can't take it anymore. Ripping off my shirt in one swift motion, I quickly do the same to Yvette. She responds by slowly unbuttoning each god-forsaken button on my jeans; another mental flogging…this is taking too long. But Yvette doesn't disappoint. After the final button she grabs me with no hesitation. The feeling is overwhelming and I suddenly welcome the loss of blood to the rest of my body. I'm literally throbbing in her hands, and I can tell that she is pleased with what she holds.

Needing to return the pleasure, I unhook her bra and release her glorious breasts from captivity. I waste no time and quickly take them in my mouth. Her cry of pleasure tells me I don't disappoint.

She begins to undo her pants and I take the opportunity to rid myself of mine. I can't help but watch her during the process of disrobing. The sight of her perfect body actually brings me pain. The throbbing is becoming too much, but the anticipation is euphoric.

We begin kissing again, but it's different. I want her to understand that this is more to me then just some lay on the beach. The connection between us is more than just the desire to fornicate, and I know she feels it also. If this were my last kiss, I'd die happily.

But I'm a selfish being and I want more than just her lips. So I drop to my knees and begin to kiss Yvette's thighs feeling her warmth. I hesitate around her glory. It would be rude of me to just go in for the kill.

Looking up, I ask, "May I have a kiss?" trying to hide the uncertainty in my voice.

She doesn't seem to understand what kind of kiss I'm implying. So I decide to just go ahead and _show_ her instead. I begin to kiss her most private of places. I let my tongue linger, savouring every convulsion from her body. Her moisture is overpowering and I can tell that she is enjoying this just as much as I am.

"It feels so good," she replies softly through her waves of pleasure. That does it, I can't hold back any longer. I need to be inside her.

Quickly, but gently, laying her on the sand, I position myself strategically on top of her. Our kissing is still slow and sensual. The throbbing intensifies again begging me to allow the release. _Not just yet_, I tell myself.

"You are very beautiful, Yvette. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I want you to know this is not something that I typically do." I _need_ her to know this. She must understand that she was more to me than that; no matter how short a time I've known her. She gives me the answer I've been waiting for since we got here.

"Robert, I know. I wasn't expecting this either. Please, I want you," she begs.

I slowly spread her legs and enter her with some hesitation. I don't want this to be over quite yet. So I slowly tease her with my manhood while rubbing her where I was licking and kissing just moments ago. All the while I'm staring her in the face because I want to see her pleasure, not just feel it. She moans gratifyingly and I can feel the convulsions constricting my tip.

Opening her legs wider I again accept her invitation; but then she does something unexpected. She is going to be the death of me. I can't hold back any longer. But she wants to be on top. I'm reluctant to oblige because I _have_ to be in control right now. One wrong move on her part will end this most pleasurable and unholiest of unions in an instant.

However, I can't say no to her. She straddles my hips in perfect balance and begins to ride me in ways I thought unimaginable. My mind is being blown, and if I'm not careful that will not be the only thing. She continues to ease me further and further inside of her, but I can't take it.

I grab her so she will stop, and quickly tell her, "Too soon." I need to be in control again. She lies on her side and I take this opportunity to bring things to a slower pace. Although this isn't the most ideal position – I want to see her face – I enter her from behind. With her right leg in the air she welcomes me. This goes on for a short time before she suddenly gets on her back. She wants to see me just as much as I her.

I lower myself on top of her again and enter her slowly; _one wrong move_, I tell myself. We begin to kiss again and I enjoy the urgency of her lips and tongue. The need for each other is almost tangible.

She then does something unexpected again, and my control is no longer mine. Grabbing my hair she makes her way to my ears. Bugger! I can't hold back any longer. My moan is almost animalistic; even I don't recognize myself. My body starts doing things over which I have no control, and I begin to pull away. Yvette responds quickly, grabbing my behind and pulling me closer to her. I unimaginably enter her further. Screaming my name, we both reach climax at the same instant. The waves of pleasure from both our releases are rhythmic and convulsive. Finally I collapse from exhaustion on Yvette's breast.

**CHAPTER 10**

We lay in silence for God knows how long. I am in a state of pure bliss, I couldn't move if I wanted to. This was never something I had thought possible. Aside from having sex with someone I just met, I wasn't the kind of person to do so willingly on a beach in public. It was as if she turned me into a different person…the pre-Twilight Rob. The guy who only lived to play music, and could backpack across the world happily with only $5 in his pocket. Alright, so I never really did that, or had the desire to, but she was bringing things out of me that I didn't know existed.

Well, this complicates things doesn't it? I need to see her again, and I need her to know this right now.

"Yvette, I had a wonderful time. I'm out of town for a few months filming New Moon, but I'd love to send for you. Or, we can get together again when I'm back." Listening to the pleading in my voice is almost embarrassing…but I don't care. I want her to understand how much I need to keep in touch with her.

"Of course Robert, we'll see each other again. Let's not make plans right now. Let's just enjoy the moment." Enjoy the moment. I was definitely doing that, but it would be so much sweeter if I knew it wasn't the last.

However, taking her advice, I decide to just hold her…and enjoy _her_. Who knows if I'll see this beautiful creature again. I had to savour her as much as possible. We clearly lose track of time – did I fall asleep? – because the sky is beginning to lighten in anticipation for the sun.

"We should leave before sunrise," Yvette suggests. She was right. Beaches were usually fully populated during the daytime, and a naked Rob Pattinson was not something I wanted to see on the cover of some American rag.

We dress quickly, and head back to the club on my bike, in silence. I can't help but marvel in the night's happenings. This woman behind me had taken over a space in my heart. I knew at that moment that I wouldn't be able to forget Yvette. Her beautiful face. Her curvaceous body. The softness of her skin. The roundness of her breasts…I need to change my thoughts or I am not going to let her off my bike. Were we back at the club already? Bugger! Mental flogging for not driving slower.

I take off my helmet and smile at the beautiful woman in front of me. "Robert, please call me when you make it home so that I know that you made it safe," she says with determination. She seems to care of my wellbeing. I wonder if she'll want to see me again. Taking her number, I promise to call her as soon as I'm home. Like a gentleman, I wait for her to get into her car. The reality is that I want to take advantage of watching her.

Speeding away I relive every moment that Yvette and I spent together. Insane how I thought she was some crazed fan. Bollocks! She was quite the opposite. A crazed fan wouldn't have wanted Rob tonight; she would have wanted what's-his-face. The name escaped me; all I could think about was Yvette. This is ridiculous! I can't obsess over someone I just met.

As soon as I get into the house though, she's the first person I think of calling. Wait, I can't call her right away. That's too forward. It's the 21st Century; I'll send her a text.

"Dear Yvette, tonight was phenomenal…" no that doesn't seem quite right. I erase 'phenomenal' and replace it with 'incredible'. Dammit, I sound like a blithering idiot. "Made it home safe. See you soon. Love, Rob." Send. Shit, I said 'Love, Rob' didn't I? SHIT! She's really going to think I'm something now. It must be so obvious how incredibly inexperienced I am when it comes to women. I don't really know the rules. Then again, when it comes to Yvette, I don't seem to care much about rules now do I?

* * *

**A/N: Now, you may be thinking...this is NOTHING like Rob, and you might be right. However, it's the Rob that yneone wrote, and as the story progresses, he morphs into the Rob that most of us know and love. Yvette and Rob go on a major roller coaster ride together, and let's just say, it's not just sunshine and roses either. **

**Anyway, if you want to check out the whole story, again, go to my profile and click on the link there. You'll have to be a member to read, but honestly, the site has fuckawesome writers on it...you won't regret joining.  
**


End file.
